An MLP adventure
by Twilgain
Summary: Griffinfeather and her friends fall through to a hour unlike their own. What will they do to get home? Will they decide they like this new world better than the last?


**Chapter 1 "Strange Happenings"**

It was on an ordinary, run-of-the-mill school day that it happened. Griffinfeather was just talking with her two best friends, Trebleclef and Twistedshadow, admiring from afar (as always) the boy she'd had a crush on for as long as she could remember, Link.

A couple of guys headed their way, laughing and shoving one another around like boys do. Trebleclef laughed and mentioned the "good old days" when boys had cooties, and that was as good a reason as any to stay away from them. Twistedshadow nodded solemnly in agreement.

They were just coming to pass the statue in the middle of the school courtyard when the boys passed them. One playful shove knocked one of the boys towards the girls, coming in like a homing pigeon. He struck Griffinfeather in the side and she fell. Headlong into the statue.

Just when she expected impact, she opened her eyes to colors of all kinds. They swirled around her, and very quickly she realized she was going with them. Wherever the colors were going, she was too. She screamed, but all that came out was a high pitched squeal.

And then she landed. Face-first onto a marble floor. Griffin picked herself up, groaning, and as she stood, she promptly fell over again.

"What the…?" She looked down at her legs, all four of them. She gasped and turned around, coming to face a mirror. She was a pony!

She had a black mane that fell to her shoulders and a long straight tail down the back. Her pelt and horn were a dark shade of blue that made her even brighter blue eyes pop, her hooves were a shade of lavender, as well as the first part of her wings. Wait, she had wings?! And a horn?! It also seemed she had a tattoo of some sort of creature on her hip.

Griffin took deep breaths. "This must be a delusion. After all, it's only logical that I must have hit my head pretty hard on that statue. So, in my delusion I'm a unicorn… And a Pegasus?"

"An alicorn!" Someone spoke up from behind her and she whipped around, promptly falling down for what she considered the fourth time. Hooves in place of feet would take some getting used to.

Three other ponies stood behind her, all alicorns as well, their horns lit to brighten the hall behind them. One was shorter than the others and a light shade of purple, her multi-colored mane long and tidy. The other two were as different as night and day, one white with a flowing mane of green, purple, and blue, and the other a dark blue like Griffin, but with a dark blue mane that flowed and looked as though the stars themselves lived within it.

The white one stepped forward with a sense of urgency, gesturing at the mirror with a hoof. "Did you just come from the mirror?"

Griffin didn't want to seem stupid in front of this nice talking pony so she shook her head. Cause coming out of a mirror seemed childish at the time.

"It's very important that you tell me the truth. Did you, or did you not come out of that mirror?"

Griffin sighed and nodded then, giving in to the embarrassment. Instead of laughing though, the three ponies looked at each other and then back at her in shock, before whispering to one another. Griffin only caught bits and pieces.

"The mirror is supposed to be closed!"

"…there must be a reason."

"…it can't be a good sign."

Griffin shuffled her hooves awkwardly before speaking up and interrupting. "Excuse me, but could you possibly tell me what's going on here?"

The purple one walked beyond her and touched a timid hoof to the mirror till it rested against it. "I was right, it's sealed."

The blue one sighed and cast Griffin a sympathetic glance. "That mirror is a portal between worlds young alicorn, and it seems you had the misfortune to fall through it. Until we can ascertain why this has happened, it seems you may be stuck here in Equestria."

Griffin choked back a sob. "Equestria? You must be joking."

"No, I'm afraid not." She answered. "I am Princess Luna, and this is my sister Princess Celestia. That," she pointed towards where the purple one leaned against the mirror," is Princess TwilightSparkle."

Celestia spoke up then. "Twilight, why don't you let…"

Griffin realized she was waiting to hear her name and hastened to speak. "Griffinfeather."

Celestia smiled. "Griffinfeather stay with you while you do research on this in your library?"  
>Twilight groaned. "But princess, I want to help you and Luna figure it out!"<p>

Celestia walked over to her, putting a hoof on her shoulder good-naturedly. "You will be helping, just not here. Please Twilight, we're all just as confused about this as you."

She looked over at Griffin after a minute and nodded.

"Good, thank you Twilight."


End file.
